


【赫海】爱巢

by devilqian



Category: HyukHae - Fandom, Super Junior
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:33:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 22,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22557934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devilqian/pseuds/devilqian
Summary: ABO！赫A海Oooc是肯定的爽就罢辽，没有逻辑，别杠，如果你杠我，我不仅会还嘴，还会停更
Kudos: 77





	1. 一

李赫宰最近很焦躁，他不想要他的Omega李东海出门去，无论是去工作还是见朋友，他只想要李东海陪在他身边，挂在他身上。  
可他的Omega从来都是自由移动，脚底抹油，一刻也待不住。

他们从小就认识了，李东海是赫宰妈妈心里的零顺位，在他俩第二性别还没有分化的时候，小芬女士就不止一次说，如果李东海将来是alpha的话，就要把他家小盒嫁给东海。  
小盒委屈，小盒问：“妈，你怎么知道东海会是alpha，而我就不是alpha呢？”  
小芬女士的心里东海永远是零顺位，抬眼看了看自己瘦的跟猴子一样的儿子：“你？算了吧，你要是分化成alpha了，东海不就永远不能叫我妈妈了？wuli东海啊，闹木kiyo，怎么从小就这么听话懂事呢~这么优秀的基因，将来肯定是个优秀的alpha。”  
自己的妈妈是东海的“脑残粉”，李赫宰心塞塞。  
“东海现在也叫你妈妈啊……”李赫宰不服气的嘟囔着。小盒不服，小盒委屈。小盒喜欢东海，但是小盒不想嫁给东海啊……小盒要是嫁给东海，那不就是要养一个“大儿子”，还得给“大儿子”生孩子？……emmm小盒害怕。

李赫宰很早就在心里暗暗发誓一定要把李东海娶回来才好。所以自己一定要努力分化成alpha。  
李赫宰很早就意识到东海对他来说，跟别人是不一样的。李东海是他的特殊的存在。  
年纪小的时候，他没有深究，这份不一样，到底是哪里不一样，只知道东海跟着他的时候，他虽嘴上不饶人，嫌他笨嫌他烦，但一旦李东海跟着别人跑了，他的心态就极其不阳光，甚至有点阴暗。心里会暗戳戳的骂李东海就是个养不熟的小白眼狼，平时这么宠他这么照顾他，结果别人一招手，就跟着别人跑了。然而往往这个想法持续到不了3秒，李赫宰又会觉得自己家傻敷敷的东海知道什么？能有什么错呢？不知者不罪。接着在心里暗戳戳的大骂拐走李东海的那个人。什么居心不良啊，行为不端啊，没眼力见啊都通通贴在人家身上。

李赫宰和李东海就这样打打闹闹黏黏糊糊的长到了17岁。  
16岁到20岁正是男孩子第二性别分化的时候。17岁的李赫宰在一个初夏的清晨，分化成了alpha。那天早晨，李赫宰只觉得莫名焦躁，身体一阵一阵的散着热气。随着热气和汗水散出来的是李赫宰的信息素的味道。那是一种难以形容的干净的味道。李赫宰现在整个人就好像洗过小苍兰茉莉玫瑰的花瓣浴后，吃了十斤的葡萄柚和柑橘，配上成熟性感的麝香味，整个人都干净的像刚刚受洗过圣洁。  
越是强大的alpha，信息素的味道越是清晰，信息素的所蕴含的能量也越大。  
小芬女士是个Omega，还在因为买到了东海爱吃的海鲜，一边走一边哼着歌，盘算着叫东海来家里吃，让东海和赫宰多培养感情，以后好把小盒嫁到东海家。刚刚拐弯到自己家的街上……嗯？什么味？谁家alpha分化了？这么清晰的味道，真是一个强大的alpha。  
wuli东海以后的味道会是什么样呢？小芬女士美滋滋的想着。可是越走近家门，那股味道越浓烈。直到小芬女士钥匙插进门的那一刹那，她才意识到：这个alpha不会是我儿子小盒吧？  
进了家门，看到了身上alpha气味浓郁到快要具象化的李赫宰，小芬女士终于确定，她的儿子真的分化成alpha了。  
小芬女士对此表示又高兴又失落。儿子是这么强大的alpha，作为母亲，真的很高兴了。可东海怎么办？我家小盒不能嫁给东海了…小芬女士又失落着，不能跟东海成为一家人了……  
李赫宰正在练习控制自己的信息素，看到妈妈一会欣慰，一会皱眉，他表示不解：“妈，你怎么了？你不高兴吗？”  
小芬女士心不在焉的回答：“儿子是这么强大的alpha我当然高兴。但是东海…wuli东海怎么办？”  
“东海？”  
“你不能嫁给东海了…”  
“妈！我为什么一定要嫁给东海啊！”  
小芬女士一瞪眼：“东海是我早就看好的儿婿人选！不能跟东海成为一家人了！”  
李赫宰一听，还当是什么事呢：“妈，要不，我把东海娶回来给你当儿子？”  
小芬女士眼睛一亮，但又犹豫着说：“可是东海应该会是个alpha吧…如果他不是Omega的话…”  
“妈~你不是最喜欢东海了吗？我把他娶回来不好吗？就算东海不是Omega也没关系，他分化成beta也无所谓，重要的是他是东海啊！”  
“如果他是beta或Omega，妈妈当然同意这门婚事。如果东海也………”小芬女士看着傻笑的儿子，把后半句吞回了去。如果东海也是alpha，你们两个怎么结婚？先不说这社会的舆论，单就东海和东海家里的坎你就过不去。东海是个多么喜欢孩子的人啊…把东海放在心尖尖上疼爱的小芬女士，真的无法想象，让单纯善良的东海，接受这样不被大多数人祝福，也不能留下孩子的人生。

李赫宰还在暗自高兴，终于可以圆梦了，李东海以后会是他的。  
李东海应该也快要分化了吧？他会是Omega吗？不会分化成beta吧……beta就beta吧，如果东海是beta，闻不到李东海灵魂镌刻的味道，虽然很可惜，但是他们还是可以结婚的！  
李赫宰当然也想过如果李东海是alpha，那他们之间怎么办。 可是没有结果。在他的心里，李东海是他的，也只能是他的。无论他是a还是o。

李东海在外面跟同桌始源疯玩了一天，见已经是晚饭时间了，就跑到小芬家里蹭饭。进了门后，看眼色能力九段的海海发现气氛有点奇怪。仔细一问才知道李赫宰居然分化了，而且还分化成一位很强的alpha。  
李东海很开心，他睁着一双大眼睛对着李赫宰傻笑：“呀！不错嘛！alpha呀！分化的时候什么感觉？…啊这就是分化。啊不过，你是什么味道的？”李东海围着李赫宰问东问西。  
小芬女士从厨房出来看到的就是，他的儿子和东海面对面傻笑，一个问着毫无常识的问题，另一个傻乎乎的回答着没有营养的答案。  
小芬实在没忍住，拉着东海的手遗憾的说：“东海啊，赫宰是alpha就不能跟你结婚了…妈妈很难过。”  
东海一听小芬女士有烦恼，义不容辞的想要为小芬排忧解难，立刻接话：“没关系的妈妈，赫宰不能嫁给我，我可以嫁给他啊，我们永远是一家人的。”  
小芬女士：海海你？你不想想了？你知道你在说什么吗？  
天真的东海什么都不明白，小芬女士怜爱的摸了摸他的头。算了，儿孙自有儿孙福，海海还小，这事不急。

由于李赫宰已经分化了，李东海开始暗自期待自己的第二性别。东海与赫宰生日只差了几个月，东海分化的日子应该也快到了。东海和赫宰都如是想着。  
夏天很快就过去了，秋天与冬天也在东海的等待中悄然而逝。此时的东海有点失落，他想快一点分化，他想闻闻李赫宰镌刻在灵魂里的信息素的味道。李赫宰只能哄他，逗他，安慰他。嘴上说着：“wuli东海还是个小孩子，那么快分化干嘛？等不及要做小芬女士的孩子吗？还是等不及要做我的小媳妇呢？”  
“莫呀？”东海在李赫宰的打岔下，果然忘记了那一丝丝的失落。

两年时间就这样悄然而逝，李东海今年已经19岁了，已经是夏天了，10月就是东海的20岁生日，可他还是没有分化。这两年来，东海从开始的满心期待，到后来的踯躅不安，李赫宰一直看在眼里，却无法为东海做些什么。若是东海20岁以后还没有分化，那他可能一辈子都不会分化了，东海一辈子都不能闻到他的味道，不能产生信息素，李赫宰也不能闻到东海的味道。  
李东海想成为一个Omega，他在这两年期间，不止一次的问过李赫宰，他的信息素是什么味道的。也不止一次在赫宰家留宿时，让李赫宰放出他的信息素，然后把头放在他颈后，深深的吸气。

可是，什么都没有。

暑假到了，李赫宰与往常一样，天天与东海黏在一起。从李赫宰分化的那天起，李赫宰有意无意的不止一次跟身边的人开玩笑说：我已经是alpha了，看来我们东海只能给我当小媳妇了。  
所有的朋友、同学，甚至是老师都知道，李东海被人定下了，等李东海分化成Omega了，就会是李赫宰的小媳妇。  
可两年时间，李东海还没分化，周围对李赫宰虎视眈眈的Omega已经开始安耐不住了。哪个Omega能拒绝一个强大alpha的魅力呢？

夏天，在家就是空调wifi西瓜，外出那一定就是游泳了！  
李东海坐在泳池边休息，李赫宰在水里跟赫宰表哥朴正洙，东海同桌崔始源，东海表哥金希澈玩的正开心。李赫宰伸手招呼李东海下水来一起玩，可是李东海情绪不高，最近可能是因为睡不好，总觉得身体疲惫的厉害，就一个人在岸上看热闹。  
赫宰是alpha了，身体一天比一天结实，力气也一天比一天大。分化之前，同小区的智孝学姐在路上不小心高跟鞋断了，李赫宰都无法背起学姐。分化以后，在与东海打闹时，甚至一只手可以抱起他。打赌输了，也不止一次的把李东海扛在肩上。  
李东海看着自己的胳膊和肋骨分明的胸口和肚子，心想：要不我健身吧？  
“李东海同学是吧？”一个陌生的女声在东海思考的时候突然打破了平静。  
李东海抬头，发现身边坐着一个娇小可爱的女孩子。女孩的身材很是不错，穿着可爱的泳衣，胸口开始发育的两团，晃的李东海眼睛不知道放到哪里好。  
女孩仔细的盯着李东海，李东海从没有跟女孩子这么靠近过，只能全身不自在的沉默，眼睛四处乱看，不敢对视。  
不知道过了多久，女孩终于开口了：“东海同学果然很漂亮，即使是我，对你这张脸也没办法不心动。”  
东海不明白女孩的意思，只能小声的回答一句：“昂……”  
“若你每天在我身边盘桓，我应该也无法拒绝你的。更何况李赫宰了。…但是，东海同学…”女孩子顿了顿，盯着李东海的眼睛，东海听到李赫宰的名字，又见女孩停下来了，就抬起头看着女孩。“东海同学，这个世界，alpha和Omega才是绝配，相信你也知道。你快过20岁生日了吧？……我喜欢他两年了，而且，我，是个Omega哟.”  
女孩没把话说明，但是李东海明白她的意思了。女孩是个Omega，因为这两年李赫宰一直说东海是他的小媳妇，所以女孩只能忍着，默默看着李赫宰。直到现在，李东海可能无法分化成Omega了，女孩觉得自己的机会来了。女孩想让李东海知难而退。  
其实，alpha和beta的家庭不是没有，只是alpha和beta的感情维系起来太难了。若是alpha和Omega结合，alpha可以标记Omega，两人从生理上，会认定对方，Omega只对标记alpha信赖，alpha也只会对他标记的Omega忠诚。这是a和o之间的双向标记。对方的信息素，就是让自己安心的良药，以及情热的春药。  
而beta却没有信息素，也没有腺体。a无法标记b，双方无法通过信息素来交流，也没办法通过信息素来建立信赖关系。生活中有着各种各样的诱惑以及误会。缺少信息素沟通，让a与b之间，极其容易产生误会。而o的信息素，对于a来说，又是无法抗拒的诱惑……所以a与b结合，只有极少一部分的心智坚定，情比金坚的夫妻能走到白首。  
东海不知道自己是怎么回到家的。他只记得希澈和正洙着急的表情，始源打电话叫自家的车赶紧过来，以及，抱着他的赫宰的温暖的胸膛。  
那天之后，李东海就病了，学校也请了假，李赫宰去家里找他，东海妈妈也只能抱歉的跟赫宰说东海不想见任何人。  
李东海这，是心病。  
李赫宰不知不觉已经成为李东海心中默认的另一半了。这也是那天被人当面说出残酷事实的时候，东海意识到的。当时的心痛，让他脸色苍白，从泳池边站起来以后就昏倒了。  
东海不想见李赫宰，他心里无数次重复着那个女孩的话。她是个Omega，而我……  
哈…我居然这么喜欢赫宰吗？…我好喜欢赫宰…

李赫宰知道东海不想见他，之所以能忍着这么多天没有去亲手把东海抓到身边，一是他知道东海心情不好压力很大，不想逼迫东海，二是他在他房间的小侧窗，可以看到东海的房间。他这几天就坐在侧窗边，看着沉默的东海坐在窗口发呆。

叮铃铃…李赫宰手机响了。拿起看了一下，皱了皱眉，是一条短信：『赫宰，可以见一面吗？我有事情要告诉你。我在你家门口等你。』  
是谁呢？恶作剧吗？  
李赫宰心里明知道不可能是东海的短信，但内心还是抱着侥幸，他已经好几天没有见过李东海了。  
出了门，发现等在门口的是一个娇小的女孩子。李赫宰抽了抽鼻子……是个Omega。  
女孩见李赫宰出来了，红着脸笑了笑：“李赫宰同学你好！我叫朴恩雅。”  
李赫宰已经明白女孩子想说什么了。但他是男人，也不好对一个女孩子冷面相对。语气平淡的回答：“我是李赫宰。短信是你发的？有什么事吗？”  
女孩子没料到他对Omega居然也这么冷漠，亏她没有刻意收敛自己Omega的气息。但女孩还是笑了笑接着说道：“李赫宰同学，我是一个Omega。我喜欢你两年了…我们…我觉得我们很合适。你可以跟我交往吗？”  
李赫宰依旧毫无波澜的回答：“对不起，谢谢你的欣赏，但是我有喜欢的人了。”  
朴恩雅没想到李赫宰拒绝的如此不留情面：“是李东海？”  
“所有人都知道的吧，我记得我常说东海是我的老婆。”  
朴恩雅不甘心的吼道：“李赫宰你清醒一点，我是Omega，而李东海，只是一个beta！他能为你带来什么？受孕率低，还是个男人！你们之间永远没办法建立信息素交流，没办法身心依赖，永远没办法像ao夫妻一样合拍的。”  
李赫宰原本只想着好声好气的拒绝她就好了。可没想到女孩子情绪激动起来，竟然如此口不择言。  
李赫宰不能忍受她说李东海的不是，语气也愈发强硬：“我与东海怎样不是你一个外人能评头论足的。我喜欢东海，只是因为他是东海，跟他是Omega还是beta没有关系。即使他是alpha，我也想要跟他在一起。”  
朴恩雅终于意识到，自己在李东海面前毫无胜算，眼泪流了一脸。李赫宰家教好，咄咄逼人不是他的作风。只能劝着，让她往前看，会有更好的人在等他。  
幸好朴恩雅不是蛮不讲理的人，难过归难过，也万万做不出得不到就毁了你的事情。  
天空不知道什么时候下起了细雨，哭了一会以后，看着站在旁边手足无措的李赫宰，恩雅擦了擦眼泪，嘴里僵硬的弯了个弧度，姑且算是笑了一下，说：“李赫宰，你确定，我们之间没有可能吗？你已经20岁了，马上就要到发情期了…你要知道…”  
李赫宰打断了她的话，无比坚定真诚的说：“我只要东海。…发情期…没关系的，会有办法的。”  
“那…能抱一下吗？就当，我喜欢你两年，给我的离别礼物。”  
李赫宰是个温柔善良的人。他甚至本能的想要照顾每个人的感受。他虽然并不喜欢朴恩雅，但是爱是没有错的。她喜欢自己两年，若是一个拥抱能让她好过一点，也不是不可以的。  
看着朴恩雅忍着难过的眼睛，李赫宰默默的上前一步，张开双臂，轻轻的抱了一下，立刻就分开了。  
朴恩雅苦笑了一下：“李赫宰啊李赫宰，你是真的冷酷，这个拥抱甚至我都来不及感受，就放开了。你的温柔，大概都给了李东海吧。不过你，也许也不是一厢情愿。”  
“莫？”  
“在游泳池那天，我看到你们在游泳，李东海在池边休息。我跟他说我喜欢你。他的脸色可当真难看极了。”  
“莫拉古？是你？你跟他说了什么？”李赫宰一听这话，立刻急了。  
难道东海那天昏倒是因为朴恩雅的话？  
李赫宰的面色也一下子黑了。  
朴恩雅见此，知道自己永远插不进李赫宰和李东海之间，默默的转身离开了。

李赫宰也转身回家，他三步并作两步跑到侧窗，急不可耐的想要看一眼李东海。李赫宰一眼望去，心却揪在了一起。  
东海那双漂亮的眼睛噙满了泪水，嘴唇苍白的颤抖着。悲伤仿佛能从东海的眼睛里溢出来。  
李赫宰心疼又害怕。拉开窗户，大喊：“东海！”  
李东海吓了一跳，转头看向声音传来的方向。他抬头看到了李赫宰，没有惊讶，也没有喜悦，只是沉默而悲伤的看着李赫宰。  
东海的眼睛像是会说话，眼睛里的千言万语压的李赫宰不知应该如何应对。  
半晌，东海深吸了一口气，自虐般的露出了一个微笑，是李赫宰平日里最喜欢看的一字笑。慢慢的走到窗前，轻轻的，拉上了窗帘。

李赫宰能看到李东海的最后一个方式，被李东海亲手，关闭了。

「朝烟：如果有时灰心失望，  
那是因为太爱对方——《爱情的海洋》」


	2. 二

李赫宰已经有5天没有见到李东海了。远远的一眼也没有。听小芬女士说，东海病了，现在是真的病了。发烧烧了两天，孩子烧的一边昏睡一边流泪。李赫宰想去看望，可东海一直避而不见，他也不敢强行进东海的房门，怕东海会受刺激。  
李赫宰不知道东海怎么了，为什么突然不肯见他。他只能在小芬口中听到东海的消息。  
东海发烧了…  
东海烧了两天…  
东海终于退烧了…  
东海今天吃了白粥…  
东海病好了，却很虚弱…

李赫宰听小芬说东海一天比一天瘦弱，心疼不已。终于在8月底，李赫宰的忍耐到了极限，趁小芬女士叫东海妈妈一起出门，他亲手把藏在家里不肯见李赫宰的东海抓到自己家里，扔进自己的房间，狠狠地锁上门。  
李东海低着头，不肯看李赫宰。  
李赫宰拉着东海的胳膊，发现东海胳膊上的肉少的可怜。以前胳膊被薄薄的肌肉和脂肪撑起一个纤长优美的弧度，可现在，只剩两根骨头一般，李赫宰觉得，自己若是用力攥一下，这两根骨头就会干脆利落的断掉。  
心疼的摸着东海的胳膊，轻轻的抚摸。李赫宰的手慢慢往上，一直摸到了肩胛骨和锁骨才停下来。这两根骨头像是要刺穿衣服般挺立着。东海身上的肉好像被这一次生病耗光了。

李赫宰的心里像是有一团火在烧，又像是有一把刀在刺，这种难受这种痛苦让他失去了平时的理智。  
他不顾东海的挣扎，解开了东海衬衫的扣子。把东海按在了床上。  
东海终于忍不住出声制止：“呀！李赫宰你干嘛？放开我！”  
东海的挣扎在李赫宰眼里就像小猫炸毛一样，毫无杀伤力。李赫宰的眼睛没有离开东海的身体一下：“西楼！”说完就低下头，把一个轻轻的吻，印在东海明显的不能再明显的肋骨上。  
李赫宰的动作像是触及到了东海的痛处，东海的挣扎一下子剧烈起来，完全不顾这样的动作会让自己受伤。  
“呀！李赫宰你疯了吗？放开我！”东海用力拉扯着自己的胳膊，用力推着李赫宰。李赫宰怕他受伤，只能抱住他，手臂牢牢的环住他，任他两条胳膊不停的打在李赫宰的背上。

说实在的，挺疼的。李东海像个小孩子一样，不会控制自己的力道，玩玩具玩具会坏掉，打人也超痛。  
可李赫宰仿佛感受不到疼一样，面不改色的环抱着李东海不放手，还有空轻声哄他，时不时落下一个吻，在东海的头顶：“我知道我们东海难过，没关系，我陪你。东海不用一个人忍着，就像以前一样，就像小时候一样，抱着我哭，打我都可以，不要一个人忍着，更不要不见我。我们从小一起长大，没有什么话不能说。大家都知道东海是我的老婆，是我的小媳妇，你怎么可以不要我了？我们东海在想什么，跟我说说吧好不好？…”  
东海的挣扎果然越来越弱，李赫宰胸口的衣服也越来越湿。怀里的小孩开始抽泣，哭声越来越大。  
过了不知道多久，小孩抽抽噎噎的声音终于小了。李赫宰以为东海终于发泄完了，以后还能像从前一样，一起玩，一起吃饭，一起上课，甚至去对方家里留宿，一起睡觉。可李东海的一句话，把他满腔的热情，一盆冷水浇灭。

李东海说：“赫宰，我们以后不要再见面了。”

李赫宰此时才明白书中说的心如刀割是什么，痛彻心扉又是什么。随之而来的是怒火，是一位强大的alpha的暴怒。他的领地被侵犯了，他的猎物要逃走，他的老婆要分手？  
不可以！怒火和痛苦让这个年轻而强大的alpha眼睛渐渐变红。理智告诉李赫宰要冷静，本能驱使李赫宰去征服，马上，现在，他要李东海臣服。  
无法思考的李赫宰一下扯掉了东海半挂在身上的上衣，那是不久之前被他解开的衬衫。  
一个用力，瘦弱的东海只能被李赫宰翻过来，趴在床上。李赫宰用手肘按着东海的肩胛骨，极其用力，东海吃痛的抽气，李赫宰也被东海的骨头硌得生疼。  
不甚清明的李赫宰本能的低下头，在东海颈间细嗅。李东海再没有常识也知道a和o是如何相互标记的。  
东海只能苦笑。赫宰啊，我不是Omega，你再努力也不会闻到我的信息素的。  
可李赫宰还在东海颈间细细的闻着，是不是嘴唇划过东海的脖子，带来一阵酥麻。  
“赫宰…没用的。” 我没有分化，没有腺体，我大概是个beta了，一辈子都不会有信息素了。  
李赫宰却更暴怒。没用？我跟你做也没用吗？你铁了心要走对吗？那我就做到你走不了为止。

李赫宰停在东海颈后，鼻子被东海半长的头发扫的痒痒的，蹭了几下，把头发蹭到一边去，露出东海洁白纤细的脖颈。他的东海，很香，即使没有信息素，他的东海也是香喷喷的小孩，他从小就知道。  
李赫宰张开嘴，用力咬了下去。  
“啊！”突如其来的刺痛让东海叫出声来。  
李赫宰咬的用力，甚至有一丝丝血液顺着东海的脖子流下来。  
李东海忍不住再次哭泣，断断续续的说着只有李赫宰能听懂的话：“赫宰…没用的，我没有…瓦先提没有…挖补能北表记。”

李赫宰听懂了，他的海海因为自己不是Omega而难过。怜惜的用舌尖舔着他的后颈，可是依旧没有松口。他想让东海明白，无论他的第二性别是什么，他只能是李赫宰的老婆。  
李东海像是想起了什么，哇的一声哭的更大声了：“赫宰！我不是Omega！你值得更好的！”  
怒火就这样被东海的话语和眼泪轻轻浇灭。  
李赫宰终于放开了东海后颈的那块肉，轻轻吻着，温柔的问：“疼吗？东海？”

李东海像是说服自己，也像是想骂醒李赫宰，大吼着：“你听到没有！我不是Omega！你应该找个更好的…”  
李赫宰不等李东海说完，用更大的声音吼道：“可你就是最好的！你还想让我去找谁？！”  
李赫宰侧身下去，平躺在床上，把东海一把拉入怀里，紧紧的抱着，像小时候那样，又好像跟小时候不一样。  
李赫宰叹着气，无奈的亲着东海的头发问：“东海，你想让我去找谁？嗯？”  
东海的泪水一直没有停过。东海虽然傻乎乎的，但是从来不会说谎，从来都是直线球。  
“我不想让你去找别人的。可是，我，没有分化。”  
“我只要东海。就算你让我去找别人，我也不想要的。而且，妈妈大概会打死我的。”  
“可我不是Omega。”  
“就算你是alpha，你也得是我李赫宰的老婆才行。”  
“可我，看到你抱那个Omega了……”  
李赫宰堂皇的爬起来：“没有！我怎么可能抱别人呢？”  
李东海也不乐意了：“明明就有！我都看到了！下雨那天，我本来想去阳台看雨！我看到你抱了她！”

李赫宰想起来了，东海说的是朴恩雅。  
李赫宰没想到那一幕刚好被东海看到。  
李赫宰更加惊慌：“不是的东海，你听我解释，不是你看到的那样！那个朴恩雅她…”  
“噢~原来叫朴恩雅呀~名字真好听呢！”  
“哎呀不是的，不是，她说她喜欢我，可我拒绝了！”  
“怎么呢？”  
李赫宰闷闷不乐的把头扎进东海颈间：“我说我只喜欢你。只要你。”  
李东海听到这里其实已经不气了。可能是被李赫宰宠坏了吧，也许是捉弄李赫宰真的很有趣。于是李东海接着问：“那你还抱她？”  
李赫宰紧紧抱着，生怕李东海一个小脾气又跑了：“不是的…东海……她哭的很厉害。爱一个人没有错的。她说想要一个拥抱当做离别礼物。以后再也不会出现了。我就抱了她一小下，一秒都没有的！我是你的alpha，我怎么会抱别人呢！”  
李东海恶作剧成功，李赫宰惊慌无措。李东海在李赫宰看不见的位置露出了狡黠的笑容：“唔……可是我的alpha却没有抱过我。”  
莫？听到这里，李赫宰总算发现了不对劲。抬头一看……李东海笑的开心。李赫宰忍不住也露出了牙龈笑，动手打了东海的头，笑骂道：“呀！pabo啊！”

两人又在床上搂着聊了会天。许是精神一下子放松了下来吧，李赫宰觉得身体一阵一阵的燥热，就像是分化那天的感觉。空气中属于李赫宰信息素的味道渐渐浓郁了起来。  
察觉到自己的不对劲，李赫宰立刻放开了东海，坐起身来。  
东海不明所以，看着李赫宰渐渐变红的脖子和耳朵，担心的问：“赫宰，你怎么了？”  
李赫宰意识到自己的发情期可能到了。  
“东海啊，帮我去冰箱冷藏室，把蓝色的小盒子拿来。快点。”  
东海以为李赫宰病了，二话不说跑下了楼，又飞快的跑了回来。  
李赫宰看东海光着脚就跑下去了，心里又暖又甜，自言自语：“这个pabo，没了我可怎么办。”

拿到盒子的李赫宰，不慌不忙的拿出一个口服液的小瓶子，打开盖子，将里面的药液一饮而尽。又拿了一个小冰袋用早就准备好的丝绸袋子装好，抬眼看了看，还是选择把小冰袋敷在东海的后脖颈。这个小冰袋本来是要缓解alpha发情热才准备的。把它敷在颈后，可以让发情初期alpha燥热的身体冷静下来。  
李赫宰又拿出了一个小小的喷雾剂，摇了摇，递给了东海：“东海啊，帮帮我吧，把这个喷在我身上。”  
东海也摇了摇手里的喷雾：“这是什么？”  
李赫宰一边脱衣服，一边回答：“抑制喷雾啊…防止我身上信息素会影响其他Omega，导致他们发情就不好了。”  
李赫宰动作很快，脱到只穿了一条内裤，然后在床上趴好。“东海，快，把喷雾剂给我喷上。我的信息素有点失控了。”  
东海自从明白自己的感情后，就不像以前一样毫无顾忌的跟李赫宰skin ship了。他会感到害羞，会脸红，会心跳加速。尤其李赫宰脱得如此干净，李东海的眼睛更是不知道放在哪里好，脸红的像是被烤熟了。  
捏了捏手中的喷雾，仍旧不自在的问：“喷上就行吗？”  
“嗯对，喷均匀一点，尤其是脖子多喷点。”  
东海忍着害羞，打开喷雾开始忙了起来。喷雾均匀的撒在李赫宰光滑宽阔的背上，有力的胳膊上，肌肉线条流畅的腿上。李东海觉得，喷雾可能也洒在他的心里了吧…这种轻飘飘的，酥酥麻麻的感觉，是东海从未体验过的。  
背部喷好了，李赫宰转身仰躺床上，示意李东海继续。李东海看着躺着的人的胸肌腹肌，不由得身体也开始微微发热。啊…这个人，简直就是照着他的取向长的！穿衣显瘦，脱衣有肉。腹肌整齐的排列在肚子上，要多性感有多性感。  
东海红着脸给李赫宰喷完了抑制喷雾。  
李赫宰看着李东海红着脸给他喷完了抑制喷雾。

他的海海果然世界第一可爱。

李赫宰又从蓝盒子里抽出一支凝胶，递到李东海手里。“这是抑制凝胶。帮我抹在后颈。”  
“你不是喷过喷雾了吗？”  
“笨蛋啊，生理课本你肯定都没有看。抑制喷雾只能帮我阻断信息素，不能停止我发情啊。这是抑制凝胶，涂在脖子和颈后能抑制我的发情啊。”  
李东海同学一脸懵逼：“那你刚刚喝的是啥？”  
“哎一古……东海啊……那是激素调理剂，帮我平衡激素的，也是为了抑制发情的。”  
“哦，抑制发情啊……嗯？？？”李东海突然惊呆了，发情？李赫宰发情了？“赫宰？你不是病了，而是发情了？？？”  
(▼皿▼#) 李赫宰内心是崩溃的。  
老婆太傻怎么办？在线等，挺急的。

李赫宰被小孩的后知后觉气到无语，认命的趴好，有气无力的催促着：“啊快点，把凝胶给我抹上……”  
李东海在明白事情的真相后，只能红着脖子，挤出凝胶，轻轻的抹在李赫宰的后颈。唉，夏天真热啊~害得我也一阵一阵的发热…后知后觉的李东海如是想着。

李赫宰如今算是明白了什么叫自作自受，其实抹凝胶什么的他完全可以自己来，只需要抹脖子，又不是够不到…李赫宰万分后悔，这简直是对自己的折磨！  
一直被储藏在冷藏室的凝胶冰冰凉凉的，可李东海的小手却温温热热。小孩没受过什么苦，手指软嫩光滑。小芬女士和东海妈妈恨不得把东海捧在手心里。在学校有东海亲哥哥东华罩着，在班里有李赫宰和始源护着，出去玩一般表哥希澈也会跟着。可以说，李东海这19年是被人捧在手心哄大的。唯一的薄茧是东海学吉他，指腹被琴弦磨出的，此时抚在李赫宰敏感的后颈轻轻柔柔的打着圈，酥酥麻麻，像被点了火一样。李赫宰咬着牙享受着，身体简直就像一半在天堂一半在地狱。  
李东海也不好受，喷喷雾至少不用上手啊，现在李赫宰的肉体就在他手下。这个男人，皮肤白就算了，肌肉怎么能这么好看，手感怎么能这么好？

漫长的涂药时光终于结束了。东海收了手，把凝胶扔回盒子。“涂好了，我回家了！”话音还没落，就像一只受惊的小兔子一样，红着脸跳走了。  
独扔李赫宰一个人趴在床上思考人生。  
李赫宰也没去追，反正话都说开了，也不急于一时。

况且，升着旗跑出去追一个美貌如花的漂亮男孩………这得多变态才能干出来这种事。

东海帮赫宰抹药后立刻跑回家，红着脸，身体也微微发烫。东海仿佛一个做错了事的小孩子，关紧房间的门，爬到床上用被子紧紧裹着自己。东海偷偷闻了闻手指，仿佛还留着赫宰的味道。或者说，东海觉得自己现在全身都裹着赫宰的味道。  
东海叹了口气。唉，我要是Omega就好了。如果我是Omega，那赫宰现在已经标记我了。可是赫宰发情了……如果我是Omega，大概也会被他带入发情期吧……可是我们还没有结婚，发情期受孕率很高的…  
呀！我在想什么！打住打住李东海，想点能放送的吧！

李东海越想越觉得身体燥热，把头扔到枕头上，身子在被子堆里滚了滚。唔……不如赫宰的怀抱舒服……  
不知过了多久，李东海脑海里放映着他跟李赫宰的黄色废料睡着了。  
在梦里，李东海梦见自己一觉醒来分化成了Omega，李赫宰标记了他，他可以陪赫宰度过一个又一个发情期…  
这样的梦，让东海睡着了都在微笑。

东海妈妈终于跟小芬女士逛街归来。在小芬女士的建议下，东海妈妈给东海买了很多对身体好的食物。只希望等东海胃口好了的时候，就能把东海喂胖一点。  
“东海啊？妈妈回来了~”东海妈妈一边换鞋一边喊到。  
奇怪，东海不在家吗？平时都会下楼来打个招呼呀？还是说东海睡着了？睡着了也好，多睡才能恢复的快一点。  
东海妈妈走到了楼上，轻轻推开了东海的门，发现儿子正在床上睡着，被子把自己裹成了一只蚕宝宝。东海妈妈笑了笑，都这么大了，还像小时候一样。  
东海妈妈走到窗前，想帮东海把窗帘拉上，走近却发现，东海的脸红的厉害。  
海妈赶紧走过去摸了摸东海的额头。好烫…

海妈用力摇了摇东海，可是东海却一直不醒。海妈这下子可吓坏了。赶紧打电话给东华，又打电话叫了救护车。海妈虽不想麻烦别人，可她一个女人，还是个beta，她挪不动已经快要20岁的东海。只能给小芬打电话，请求帮忙。  
远亲不如近邻。小芬女士刚进家门，还没来得及换衣服，听说东海病了又马不停蹄的跑到东海家。李赫宰听说东海又病了，还烧的不省人事，更是急得满头大汗，穿着睡衣跟着小芬跑到了东海家。  
看着烧的脸红扑扑东海，李赫宰原本因为和东海和好并且表白成功的雀跃，一下子飞到了九霄云外。李赫宰开始自责，为什么不能稍微等等，如果自己等东海再好一些，再拉他出门，是不是东海就不会生病了。或者，当时应该自己去拿药盒，东海就不会光着脚跑下楼去了。难不成是自己咬了他的那口？因为出血了？导致东海感染了？可是自己已经帮他冰敷了呀……还是冰袋太冰了？………  
总之，是我没有照顾好东海…作为一个alpha，我没有照顾好自己的爱人。

救护车来的时候，李赫宰也想跟着一起去医院，可是被小芬拦回来了。“赫宰你去添什么乱！你还穿着睡衣！况且你还在发情期！我去！”

李赫宰就这样，看着救护车远去。一个人晃晃悠悠的回到家中，突然觉得房子安静的可怕。洁白的墙壁，黑色的地砖，简约的房间设计，挂着两幅现代艺术画作…明明是李赫宰最喜欢的时尚简约风格，可如今却让李赫宰觉得像个鬼屋一样可怕。冷清，空洞，毫无安全感。  
海海你还好吗？海海我不能让你一个人躺在医院受苦。我一定要去找你。

李赫宰不是犹豫不决的人，既然决定了去找李东海，那么就即刻出发。李赫宰拿上了冰箱里的蓝色药盒，以防自己在路上发情。然后换了身衣服，打车去了医院。  
李赫宰刚找到李东海的病房，就被医生的话吓了一跳。

给东海看病的，是医院院长的儿子，郑允浩医生。郑允浩是个很有能力的alpha，他的能力不仅体现在他的业务能力上，还有他的人格魅力。  
这是一个极富热情的人，对自己感兴趣的事，全力以赴，对自己的目标坚持不懈，对自己的爱人忠贞不二。即使外界有很多嘲笑或非议，他都坚持着自我。  
郑医生刚从病房出来，就被焦急的小芬和东海妈妈围住了。小芬和海妈背对着李赫宰，认真的询问着东海的情况。  
郑医生推了推鼻梁上的眼镜说：“病人李东海的家属是吧？李东海正处于分化三期，由于外力注入的alpha激素扰乱了体内的激素水平。Omega身体在分化期本就虚弱，紊乱的激素使他体力消耗过大才昏睡不醒的。”

分化一期，第二性别在激素的刺激下开始发育，分化者的身体往往没有表现，这个时期只能用医院的仪器检测出来。  
分化二期，第二性别进一步发育，alpha分化者的表现不明显，部分人只是燥热、烦闷，偶见暴躁易怒表征。而Omega则比较辛苦，根据个人体质不同，会有乏力嗜睡，胃口不佳，精神倦怠，忧郁多思等症状。  
分化三期，第二性别基本成熟，alpha身体表现依旧不明显，偶见精神亢奋，失眠，食欲猛增等症状。待完成分化三期则显露第二性别，用时7至15天不等。Omega在分化三期时，二期的不适症状基本消失，但由于激素水平的不稳定，容易受到其他alpha的激素干扰。因此要在家静养，减少剧烈运动，多补充能量。完成分化之后，后颈会出现腺体，身体也会散发信息素。从进入三期到完成分化，用时10至20天不等。

“那，那我们东海不会有什么危险吧？”小芬和海妈只关心他们的宝贝儿子是不是平安。  
郑医生微微一笑：“请放心我们准备为他注入人工a激素α，帮助他快速完成分化。他的状况应该是分化二期耗损过大，有点营养不良，我们了为他注射营养液，加速催化也是为了节省他的体能。等他分化成功，就可以回家了，后续可能会有一段时间的体弱与免疫力低下，多给他补充营养，多关心照顾就行了。”  
“好的好的，没危险就好。”听了郑医生的话，小芬女士和海妈终于放下心来。

一个激动的声音从小芬和海妈背后传出：“医生，你是说，东海是Omega？东海分化成Omega了？”  
小芬被这一嗓子吓了一跳：“哦莫！你这个臭小子吓死我了！”说着还不解气，一巴掌打在李赫宰背上。“不是说让你在家等着吗？你来干嘛？你现在在发情期，虽然你现在没有标记Omega，但就这样出来也很危险！”  
“妈…我担心东海。”李赫宰说什么也不肯回家去。  
郑允浩见这里没自己什么事了，向海妈点头致意，转身进入病房，准备为李东海注射人工a激素α。  
护士长见郑允浩走过来，立刻向郑医生报备病人情况：“郑医生，病人已经输入营养液了，现在血压心跳都正常。哦，还有，脖子上的外伤我也已经处理好了。”  
“外伤？”郑允浩皱了皱眉。内心浮现出一股不安。  
“对，是咬伤。还好病人的腺体还未出现，不然现在应该就已经被标记了。……不过，到底是谁这么……这么……”护士小姐脸皮薄，说不出那句话，只含糊的说着：“就不能等他长大一点吗？他才19岁呢…”  
郑医生一进入工作状态就变得异常严肃：“恩惠啊，背后不论人长短，开始工作吧！”  
护士长崔恩惠也立刻进入工作状态：“是！”

郑允浩戴好了口罩，消毒了双手：“现在确认流程。”  
“是！病人李东海，19岁，男性，于上午11时入院。心跳血压正常，无既往病史，轻度营养不良，Omega分化三期，受外部a激素刺激，体内激素紊乱导致昏睡不醒。”  
郑允浩镇定的复述治疗方案：“确认完毕，现执行治疗方案1，注射人工a激素α药剂10ml，药剂浓度0.9mol/ ml。用以刺激诱导其分化，加速分化过程，配以营养剂辅助。”  
“确认。药剂准备完毕。检查无误。”  
“准备注射。”

李赫宰仗着身高在病房外的小窗扒着看，小芬女士一边骂李赫宰没出息，一边不停的问里面是什么情况。  
“妈，这个郑医生好像很年轻啊。”呀！他拿起针管了！  
小芬因为看不到急得团团转，可是因为身高问题，也没办法不是~“哎，别看人家郑医生年轻，人家可是院长的儿子！能当上主治医生那也是凭的真本事。”  
“妈，你说………郑医生会不会喜欢东海？”  
“啧！谁不喜欢东海？我就问你谁不喜欢东海？但凡眼睛没瞎脑子没病的，谁能不喜欢东海？”  
咳……不应该问小芬女士这个问题，毕竟零顺位…  
“妈……我不是那个意思……”  
小芬翻了个白眼：“我还能不知道你这个臭小子想什么？…咳……我，我早就问过了，人家郑医生心里有人了。”  
“哦？真的？”  
“那还能有假！听说长得像天仙似的。”  
“哦……那就好。”  
看着自己的傻儿子，小芬女士觉得自己任重而道远，如果自己再不宠着点东海，怕是东海都能让赫宰蠢丢了。

郑允浩注射完药剂，褪下手套和口罩，走出门向患者家属汇报情况。“病人李东海已经注射了人工a激素α。就像刚刚跟家属说过的，这个药剂是加速Omega分化的。刚刚在救护车上，护士应该让你们签过同意书了。这个药剂很安全，但是不排除有排斥反应，所以请留一名家属在病房外，以防突发情况出现。不过请放心，排斥反应发生的概率低于0.5%……”  
郑允浩话还没说完，护士急匆匆的跑出来大喊：“郑医生！不好了！病人出现了排斥反应！”

“什么？！”郑允浩也吓了一跳，连忙跑进病房。  
病床上的李东海脸色苍白，皱着眉，满脸的冷汗。身体不适的扭动着。  
“怎么回事？刚注射就这样了？”  
护士长也十分纳闷：“是的，刚注射完就这样了。病人排斥反应有点严重，有恶心呕吐症状。刚刚已经吐过了。清水样，应该是最近也没怎么进食。”  
郑允浩皱了皱眉：“去拿腺体试纸来。”  
护士长惊呆了：“郑医生，他还没有分化完全啊…”  
“去拿！”  
“是！”崔护士长赶紧去拿了试纸。顺带还拿来了可能会用到的溶剂和针筒。  
郑允浩依旧是一脸认真严肃，穿戴好手套口罩，消毒过双手，开始忙碌了起来。  
“消毒后颈。”  
“是！消毒完毕”  
“针筒！”  
“是。”  
郑允浩拿着针筒插入最细最小的针头，轻轻在李东海的后颈注射了0.03毫升溶剂，东海的后颈产生了一个圆圆的小鼓包，等待了几秒，小鼓包里的液体缓缓渗出，郑允浩拿出了试纸，轻轻沾取了一部分在试纸上，另外一部分则放在了培养皿里。

因为进来的匆忙，病房的隔离门没有关。  
李赫宰心急的冲了进来，东海妈妈和小芬也担心的要命，也跟着跑进来围观。好在三人都还有理智，没有扑到病床前。若是影响了郑医生的治疗，这位郑医生肯定会面色“极其好看”的，用自己的热情，请三位出去。  
李赫宰看着郑允浩严肃的看着试纸，还是忍不住开口问：“郑医生，李东海他怎么样了？”  
郑允浩回过头，问了一句让三人都瞳孔地震的话：“这位Omega的alpha是谁？”

？？？？  
东海妈妈：什么？我们东海被alpha标记了？  
小芬女士：什么？东海被人标记了？是谁！？出来让我打死，敢跟我儿抢老婆！  
李赫宰：什么什么？东海被标记了？东海平日里接触的alpha只有我、崔始源、金希澈了啊！最近他都没见过希澈哥和始源，然而我啥也没对他做啊！他怎么会被标记啊？

郑允浩仔细看了看试纸：“从试纸的结果上来看，有一位alpha在他的腺体快要分化完成显现的时候，咬破了它。这个情况极其少见，因为基本不会有alpha会去咬一个没有腺体的人的后颈，尤其是不会这么用力咬，毕竟没浮现的腺体藏的还挺深的。”郑允浩的意思很明白，就是这位alpha咬的真狠啊，而且嘴巴是真不挑，无论是beta还是Omega都能咬下嘴。

李赫宰还沉浸在东海被自己标记了的震撼中。此时听郑允浩的话，不由得红了脸：“是…是我……我咬的。”

郑允浩了然的点了点头，想也是，不然一个发情期的alpha怎么会跑到人多的公共场合来。虽然觉得李赫宰此举不妥，但还是一板一眼的回答着问题：“嗯…你在发情期吧，是个挺强大的alpha。不过你出来这么久了，该补点喷雾了。毕竟这里是公共场合，以防万一。再来说说病人的情况吧。你在发情期，你的alpha激素处于最活跃的时期。你咬破了他的腺体，换做平时，你的激素水平达不到标记一个未发育成熟的Omega腺体的程度。可正因为你处于发情期，激素浓度大概有平时的3倍以上，这么高浓度的alpha激素注入，即使是未发育完成的隐性腺体，你这么做，也就等于标记了他。”  
小芬女士颤抖着声音问：“那……那东海这算是？是我们赫宰的Omega了？”  
“理论上讲，是这样。但是这个标记，不是完全标记。互相标记的双方不会有被标记的飘飘欲仙感觉，没有医学常识的人完全不会注意到这样的标记，这在医学上的名称是浅性标记。甚至可以说，这种标记发生的概率也微乎其微。”

发情期的alpha——李赫宰  
分化三期的Omega——李东海  
咬了没有腺体的李东海——李赫宰

这得多巧才能达成让这样小概率事件发生的成就啊。  
郑允浩推了推鼻梁上的眼镜，正色道：“我说了这么多，就是想告诉你们，现在的状况有点棘手。李东海即使没有被标记的感觉和症状，可是他的的确确被标记了。所以他抗拒任何一个不属于他的alpha的激素刺激。即使是人工的也不行。你们也看到了，药物打进去，他几乎立刻就会有排异反应。”  
东海妈和小芬女士的担心已经写在了脸上：“那怎么办？”

说完，小芬女士不解气的一巴掌打在李赫宰的后脑勺！这个成事不足败事有余的蠢儿子！这么心急！害得我们东海生病！  
“现在有两个方案。第一，让他自行分化。这个方案，治疗周期会很长，而且病人会在一段时间内都处于卧床静养状态，没有体力，没有精力，抵抗力低下。恢复起来也会很慢。治疗过程也会比较痛苦，要一直住院。”  
李赫宰一听东海会经历好长一段时间的痛苦治疗，心里极其不愿意，忙问：“那第二个方案呢？”  
郑允浩抬头看了一眼李赫宰，缓缓说道：“第二种病人的治疗周期一个礼拜，基本上没有恢复期，只要平时多注意补充营养就好。过程…病人应该也不痛苦，也不用住院。”  
“那选第二种！”李赫宰几乎是立刻选择了第二种。  
“可是那第二种，痛苦的人，是你。”  
李赫宰懵了，这跟我有啥关系？？  
“如果你们选择第二种方案，那就要给李东海注射小剂量的诱导剂，诱导他发情。发情期的Omega激素水平当然也会比平时高得多，足以支撑他快速完成分化。问题在于他被你标记了，发情期必须跟你在一起。也只能跟你在一起。但是你，不能跟他做。也不能离他太远。而李东海只能靠自己来度过难熬的一个礼拜的隐性发情期。你也是，即使再想，也只能忍着。……你，还在发情吧？”郑允浩作为一个alpha，很明白发情是怎么一回事，如果让一个发情的alpha生生忍着，又是多痛苦的一件事。

东海妈妈此时也很为难：“难道…不能让东海和赫宰完成标记吗？”  
“妈，东海在分化的关键期被不完全标记，突然飙升的a激素让他的分化突然减缓，导致他的生殖腔还需要配合口服药物至少一个礼拜的时间来完成发育。如果现在让他跟李赫宰上床，以一个年轻alpha的自制力，我不认为东海能活着下床。”一个沉稳的声音从门口传来。是东海的哥哥东华。东华在医学研究院上班，回家极少。这次也是听说东海病了才急匆匆请假回来的。

郑允浩正愁怎么跟病人解释这个问题，见来了一个懂行的家属，不由得松了一口气。

郑允浩发表完自己的意见，提出了两个方案后，就不再插嘴。看着四名家属的讨论默默不语。最后还是东华哥拍板：等东海醒来，问他自己想选哪个方案。

郑允浩为李东海转入特护Omega病房。特护病房是专门为需要alpha陪护的Omega准备的。病房是单人间，外面有一个陪护室，是为alpha设计的。为了防止alpha会伤害Omega，陪护室与病房之间有一道隔离墙，隔离墙上只有一扇玻璃可以看到里面。玻璃虽然是玻璃，但是绝不是简单的一打就破的玻璃，是特质的防弹玻璃。玻璃上开了一个小窗沟通两个房间，大小可以容一台笔记本电脑进出，其余的地方都封闭的严严实实。玻璃上的小窗只能从病房打开，病房的门若没有医生的身份卡，也只能从病房内打开。这样的设计可以确保住院的Omega的安全，也能确保Omega不会受到陪护人员的二次伤害。

李赫宰此时就睡在东海病房的陪护室。陪护室的小窗关着，他听不到里面的动静，又怕东海醒过来的时候自己没发现，于是干脆从小床上爬起来，搬着凳子坐在小窗口，看着病床上的东海。可能是因为排斥反应的关系，东海睡的并不安稳，不停的皱着眉。  
东海啊，你什么时候才能醒过来？你知道你是Omega吗？你分化成Omega了……你现在是我的Omega了。你开心吗？你知道了以后会不会打我啊？  
李赫宰脑子里想着这些乱七八糟的东西，趴在小窗的窗台上，一个人守着夜。

不知过了多久，李赫宰的眼睛都看酸了，用力眨了眨干涩眼睛，有一滴生理性的泪水沾湿了睫毛，他的视野里也有一瞬间充满了五彩缤纷的水光。  
在那水光中，李东海不安的动了动，然后睁开了双眼。  
李东海还沉浸在梦里久久无法回神。干的起皮的嘴唇，颤抖着念着：“赫宰…赫宰……”  
李赫宰揉了揉眼睛，发现李东海是真的醒来了，激动的叫着东海的名字，可隔着特制玻璃，声音根本传不进去。  
李赫宰抬手用力的敲了敲小窗，李东海听到了“咚咚咚”的声音，转头寻找声音来源。只见一个小小的窗口散发着柔和的光，李赫宰傻傻的把头贴在玻璃上，硬挺的鼻子都被压变了形。

李赫宰就看着转过头的东海向他露出了一个天使般美丽的微笑。李赫宰仿佛听到了心脏激烈跳动的声音。  
李东海挣扎着爬起来，看着自己手背上还在注射的葡萄糖，随手一拔，就把针头拔了出来。再用手背上的胶布贴上，也不管它是不是还在流血，就又奔着窗口晃晃悠悠的走来。  
李赫宰看在眼里，心疼的想骂他，怎么可以自己拔针，拔了针又不止血。可是隔着玻璃，他什么都不能为东海做。只能用力的敲着窗口，指了指窗口右侧的开关，指挥东海把小窗打开。  
窗口打开的一刹那，李赫宰的唠叨顷刻而至。“呀李东海！你怎么可以自己拔针！你还没有止血！快把手给我！”  
李东海听话的把手从窗口伸出去，李赫宰抓着他的手，用力按住针孔继续唠叨：“针孔要按10分钟止血的！一会你手背肿起来怎么办！你这个笨蛋，一点也不会照顾自己。”  
李东海仿佛没听到李赫宰的话，只是盯着李赫宰的脸，自顾自的说着：  
“赫宰，我梦见，下了好大的雨，然后你就不见了，我找啊找，一直找不到你…”  
李赫宰终于把李东海的手牢牢的抓在手心里，此时也平静下来。“海海，不会了，以后在你想我之前，我就会出现在你身边了。你不需要找我，我会找到你的。”  
东海笑笑：“我还梦到，我变成Omega了……如果我是Omega，就可以陪你度过一个又一个发情期了。”  
李赫宰不由得露出了牙龈笑：“海海，你已经是Omega了！”  
“什么？”  
“你现在处于分化3期了，最近身体虚弱也是因为激素水平不稳。…而且，你现在是我的Omega了。”  
李东海一脸难以置信：“为什么？我什么时候是Omega了？我们什么时候标记的？”  
李赫宰对于没有一点常识的李东海毫无办法，只能一点一点的回答小孩的疑问。  
针孔早已经不渗血了，李东海还沉浸在自己是Omega的震惊中无法回神。李赫宰知道东海需要时间接受，就静静的陪着东海坐着。不过他依旧把东海的小手抓在手里，像欣赏一件玉器一样慢慢把玩。  
东海终于回过神，奇怪的问：“那我为什么要住院？我们回家吧！”  
李赫宰一听这个，不由得有点心虚，要不是自己在发情期妒火中烧的咬了他后颈，东海现在应该已经完成分化，活蹦乱跳了。  
“这个嘛………”  
李赫宰又忐忑的给李东海解释关于住院的问题。  
一边说一边观察东海的表情。呼~东海好像没有生气。  
“所以现在等你醒了来确定治疗方案了。”  
“都有什么方案？”  
“第一个是你住院，可能要住很久的院…”还没等李赫宰说完，李东海直接打断：“pass，下一个！”  
李赫宰饶是脸皮厚，也说不出要诱导李东海发情，并且两人得在发情期在一起待着，还不能真正结合的话。  
只能含含糊糊的说着要诱导李东海进入发情期之类的。  
李东海想也没想，就直接拍板了第二种。

郑允浩第二天来病房查看的时候，李东海已经瞪着两只大眼睛坐在床上很久了。旁边的小盒辛勤的给东海削着苹果，鞍前马后的伺候着。郑允浩心想，这俩看起来的确是你情我愿的，不出意外的话应该是第二种方案了吧。  
正想着，东海妈妈和东华哥也来进了门。  
见人齐了，郑允浩也不多言，直接开始商量正事。

“现在病人已经清醒了，可以商量我们的治疗方案了。”  
李东海立刻接话到：“第二种，第二种！不用商量了！我不想住院。”  
东海妈妈虽然也不舍的自己儿子受罪，但让一个发情期的alpha光看着自己的Omega发情却不能吃，想想都觉得罪过。海妈迟疑着开口：“东海啊，你想好了？这可是要诱导你发情的，赫宰也必须陪着你一起的。”  
单纯如李东海，自然没体会到海妈的意思，只是单纯的因为可以回家，可以跟赫宰黏在一起一周而开心。“我想好了。”

郑允浩见病人做出了决定，自然开始向家属以及病人讲解方案细节以及注意事项与风险。  
李东海一直听到最后才明白这个方案到底要怎么执行。当他听到李赫宰陪着他的一周里，不能吃抑制发情的药剂，不能喷抑制喷雾，也不能涂抑制凝胶，还不能碰他，突然觉得这对一个男人来说是多么折磨。李东海反悔了：“要不咱们还是选第一个吧…这个也太折磨赫宰了。”  
李赫宰心中也是属意第二个方案的。他坚定自己的想法：“东海你听话，咱们选第二个。难不成你想病恹恹的在医院住几个月？然后再病殃殃的回家养半年吗？”  
“可是……”  
“没关系的东海，我可以的。只是一个礼拜而已。”  
东海终于被李赫宰的坚持说服。全家人也同意选择第二方案，于是当天，李东海就出院了  
。  
出于礼貌，郑允浩亲自把李东海送出了医院门口，并且事无巨细的交代了发情期间应该注意的事项。该交代的都交代了，郑允浩犹豫了一下，还是决定提醒李东海：“下次，千万不要给alpha开门了。尤其是一个发情期的alpha，你要有身为Omega的自觉。”  
“嗯？什么？”李东海茫然不解。李赫宰怕东海被责怪，忙把责任揽过来：“是我让东海开门的，我知道陪护室和病房的设计是为了更好的保护Omega，是我任性给郑医生添麻烦了。”  
“哎…好吧，以后一定要提高警觉。alpha对Omega的伤害事件比Omega自己出意外的概率大多了。”郑允浩像是想到了什么，不免多嘴了两句。

崔护士长匆匆跑出来。“郑医生！金家少爷打电话来了！”  
郑允浩不由得弯起了嘴角，与李赫宰他们道了别，就回到医院接听电话了。


	3. 三

出院的李东海并没有被哥哥和妈妈接回家，而是直接送到了一栋别墅里。  
小芬女士在别墅门口等着东海。“东海啊，这栋别墅是赫宰爸爸几年前买下的，虽然离闹市区远了点，但是周围环境没话说，而且独门独院，水电齐全，交通便利…你和赫宰，这几天就住在这吧。”  
想也是，两个发情的小伙子，都在家待着不是个事。哪家都有长辈在……也不方便。  
小芬女士显然把别墅打扫的很干净，空气中都是淡淡的香味。床单被子也是新换洗过的，经过太阳的照射，蓬松松，暖洋洋的。  
双方的家长也没进门，把孩子们放下就回去了。只是小芬女士耳提面命的要求赫宰，一定要知道自己在干什么，绝对不能失去理智。也嘱咐了东海，有什么突发状况，一定要按急救铃，按了急救铃，附近最近的医院便会派急救车来，10分钟之内肯定赶到。

别墅里只剩下李东海和李赫宰两人。李赫宰一想到过一会要发生的事，眼睛就不知道往哪里看好，手脚也不知道放在哪。没心没肺的李东海只关心只有两个人在别墅住一周，饮食问题要怎么解决。  
我们心灵手巧的天下第一东海妈妈粉小芬女士，早就准备好了食物放在了冰箱里，速食也有，做好的小菜也有，准备的蔬菜大米也有。零食更是准备了不少。必备的药品和“床上用品”也都放在了床头柜里。甚至床单被套都准备了好几套。  
时间就在李东海茫然无知的瞎挣蹦中，和李赫宰尴尬无措的陪着李东海瞎挣蹦中过去了。  
李东海的第一波发情热开始了。

当时李东海正和李赫宰看电视。  
其实李赫宰是没什么心情看电视的，可什么都不做，气氛就更尴尬了…  
发情期的李赫宰身体的体温偏高，也比平时更容易激动。李东海被不知道叫什么名字的综艺逗得哈哈大笑，笑着笑着就笑倚在李赫宰身上。指着电视机里的mc笑的上气不接下气说：“哈哈哈哈哈哈赫宰你看，这个mc简直就是关种啊关种！”  
李赫宰怕东海笑到地上去，便伸了手揽住了东海的腰。李东海也顺势钻到李赫宰的怀里。

李赫宰怀里搂着心爱的人，东海的鼻息喷洒在李赫宰的胸口，颈间，不安分的李东海还时不时的在他怀里前仰后合的笑，笑完还得扭吧扭吧。  
这谁顶得住啊…

李赫宰的抑制剂已经停掉了。他就像是个肚子饿了好几天的人，李东海就是那碗他最爱的拉面。  
李赫宰兀自忍着，可鼻端却飘来一股异香。  
香味丝丝缕缕的向李赫宰缠去。李赫宰低头一看，李东海的脸红扑扑的，仿佛15岁那年，偷偷喝了酒的东海。  
他的东海发情了。  
李赫宰明知道这时候他最好立刻把李东海放到床上去哄他入睡，再给自己冲个冷水澡比较好。可他的海海，好好闻，是一种纯净到极致的味道，有着柠檬的清新，茉莉的优雅，包裹着红色浆果和露莓，点缀着薄荷，淋着蜂蜜的甜蜜。甚至在其中，还能闻到些许的香草焦糖的味道，但那并不腻人，配着一些广藿香清爽的微苦，刚刚好。＊

“东海啊，你发情了。”李赫宰低声对着李东海说。李东海眯着眼睛靠着李赫宰，本能的用鼻子蹭了蹭赫宰的脖颈，喃喃复述：“………发情。”  
李赫宰身体不可抑制的热了起来，想要推开东海，跟李东海保持距离，可李东海就是个捣蛋鬼，他伸出手勾住了李赫宰的脖子，把自己贴在李赫宰身上。仰起头，让自己靠近李赫宰的脖颈，深深的吸着气：“赫啊，你喷了什么香水？好香……”  
东海的气息喷在李赫宰敏感的耳朵上，李赫宰觉得自己全身的汗毛都竖了起来。  
如果可以，李赫宰此刻真的想精神分裂7天。理智告诉他应该好好照顾东海，要忍住。可身体的本能却叫嚣着征服、占有和结合。这两种想法在李赫宰的脑海里打的不可开交，让李赫宰饱受折磨。

李赫宰爱他，真的很爱他。他从小就知道，他喜欢李东海。李东海的颜，是他理想中情人的模样，又清纯又漂亮。李东海的性格顺从温和为人简单纯粹，满足了他骨子里大男人想要照顾想要付出的本性。李东海虽然单纯，却又自己的原则，对自己坚持的事情绝不轻易妥协，这又符合了李赫宰不喜欢唯唯诺诺毫无主见的人的条件。李东海偶尔的小脾气与小别扭，也让李赫宰的征服欲熊熊燃烧。  
这样的人，就是李赫宰的软肋。李东海一定是上帝抽出了李赫宰的肋骨，为李赫宰一个人量身定制出的李东海。

随着情潮的愈发汹涌，李赫宰只能忍着心猿意马，抱起李东海往卧室走去。不老实的李东海不停的扭着蹭着，让李赫宰苦不堪言。  
李赫宰的额头甚至冒了汗，小心翼翼的把东海放在床上，然后转身去拿了热水和毛巾准备给东海擦擦身上的薄汗。  
就在李赫宰端着水盆回来的时候，李东海已经受不了身体的燥热，把衣服甩的到处都是了。

强忍着身体的躁动，给李东海擦洗干净，又套上了干净睡衣，李赫宰松了口气，立刻逃命似的逃到了卫生间。  
alpha的本能让李赫宰想要待在自己的Omega身边，想把Omega叠吧叠吧塞在兜里，含在嘴里藏在被窝里，狠狠跟他结合。可他不能。他的海海需要时间。  
许是激素的作用，李赫宰越想越委屈，眼眶红了一圈。用冷水搓了一把脸，就回到了东海身边。至少，在东海身边，他不会失落得想要掉眼泪。

李东海不安的在床上打滚，见李赫宰终于回来，伸手撒娇求抱抱：“赫宰啊…过来抱抱吧，我难受。”  
李赫宰把东海拥在怀里，一种幸福的感觉让李赫宰安心了些许。  
“东海，我知道你难受，可是……我们东海要加油好不好，我陪着你。七天以后，你分化完全了，咱们就可以光明正大的在一起，一起做许多许多事情。”说着说着，李赫宰的眼圈又红了。都怪我，不然东海也不会遭这么大的罪。嘤嘤嘤……

东海听赫宰突然没了声音，红着小脸抬头一看，李赫宰的眼眶里已经蓄了一汪泪水。泪珠也在眼眶里打转转，仿佛下一秒就要哭出来。  
李东海吓了一跳，他只是听说过，越是强大的alpha，发情期越是反差大。发情期的alpha会极度缺乏安全感，没办法离开自己的Omega一分钟。甚至有个别强大的alpha会有筑巢的行为，精神上也会变得很脆弱。  
不会……让我赶上了吧………  
李东海听已经分化的同学们说过，李赫宰是个很强大的alpha来着………

可相识多年，他实在没办法想象李赫宰哭哭啼啼黏人小媳妇的样子。至于筑巢……这是什么鬼？李东海毫无概念。

李东海直到一觉睡醒，才知道，事情好像没那么简单。

？？？？  
这踏马是个啥？  
李东海内心缓缓打出一个………？

我不是在床上睡觉吗？  
半夜做梦梦到自己变成了蚕宝宝，结果一觉醒来还真踏马被卷成了卷饼啊………  
厚厚的柔软的双人蚕丝被，把李东海严严实实的裹成了墨西哥鸡肉卷………李东海就是卷里的炸鸡柳………  
被卷成卷就算了，这房间又是怎么回事？？？  
我不是睡在赫宰家的别墅吗？为啥一睁眼，房顶变成了雨布？  
费劲的从被子卷里爬出来的蚕宝宝李东海，借着幽幽的光，爬下了床，虽然他在药物的作用下还处于发情期，没什么力气，但他想搞清楚到底出了什么事。  
本来宽敞明亮的房间，突然阴暗了起来，这是什么时候挂上的纱帘，层层叠叠，把阳光都遮挡的七七八八。就像小燕子当年大闹的染衣坊一样。

emmm………  
床上这个，如果他没看错的话，应该是帐篷……  
那么问题来了，这帐篷是哪来的？谁家的帐篷会搭在床上呢…  
李东海决定去打开灯，找到李赫宰，然后问清楚。  
脚没踩到冰凉的地面，反而踩在了一个软乎乎毛茸茸的东西上了，李东海吓了一跳，随手捞起——是个布娃娃……  
布娃娃？家里有这种东西？  
盯着手里的娃娃，李东海回不过神。突然门锁响了一声，有人进来了。应该是李赫宰吧？因为纱帘的阻挡，东海看不见进来的人到底是谁，迟疑着开口：“…赫宰？”  
听到声音的李赫宰三步并作两步跑到东海面前，紧紧抱住东海：“东海啊，你终于醒来了。”话音刚落，还吸了吸鼻子。  
由于光线实在昏暗，李东海听着他声音不对劲，却也不敢确定，只能挣扎着想去开灯。可李赫宰死也不松手，李东海无法，只能身上挂着这个大型挂件，两人像跳华尔兹一样挪到开关处 。

咔  
灯开了  
东海眯了眯眼，等自己的眼睛适应光明。映入眼帘的是李赫宰红红的眼圈。  
？？？  
李东海更迷惑了。他咋了？  
李赫宰面对东海的疑问，只是说着，我没事我很好。可李赫宰这样哪像没事啊……  
这咋办？要不，我找个人问问？

李东海决定先问清楚房间的事：“赫宰啊，这房间怎么变成这个样子了？”  
李赫宰突然全身紧绷，紧张的问：“东海你不喜欢吗？”表情之严肃，让李东海也紧张的咽了咽口水。“也不是，就是觉得……有点挡阳光啊。”  
眼看着李赫宰的眼睛里水光慢慢汇聚，仿佛天要塌下来了。李赫宰几乎是用了壮士断腕的勇气回答：“那我把这些拆了，换新的！海海你等着，不要急，也千万不要离开！”  
李东海看着上蹿下跳的李赫宰，觉得事情好像……有点脱离控制了。  
这必须咨询一下专业人士了。

李东海想起出院的时候，郑允浩给了他联系方式，问问郑医生吧，他是医生，也是个很厉害的alpha！  
于是李虎摸出了手机，趁李赫宰搬着几团纱帘下楼的时候拨通了电话。

嘟………  
“您好，请问是郑医生吗？”  
“您好，郑医生现在不在，请问您是？”  
啊…这人是谁，声音还挺好听……不过郑医生不在？这怎么办？  
“啊，我是郑医生的患者，有点事情想咨询郑医生。不过郑医生不在就算了，我先……”  
“是病患啊？没关系，我给你叫他。”  
“不用不用，不用麻烦……”  
“不麻烦不麻烦……（大喊）允呐！在哪呢？赶紧出来接电话！你的病人来电话啦！………对不起啊，他刚才在洗澡。马上就出来了。你身体不舒服吗？”  
李东海心想，这人还挺热心：“啊，不是，是我的alpha，他变得奇奇怪怪。一会儿把房间弄得一团糟，一会又粘着我不放，我跟他说两句话他就哭……我在想是不是我的病影响了他。”  
对面的人突然用了很微妙的语气问道：“…难不成…他，现在是发情期吗？”  
“哎？对……您怎么知道的？”现在医生的朋友都这么厉害吗！？  
对面的人像是想起什么好笑的事情，噗嗤的笑了，然后说：“放心吧，他应该没事的，只要让他粘着你，他就不会怎样的。至于把房间弄得一团糟，那是强大的alpha才会有的反应。emmm他年纪应该不大吧？激素信息素还不能很好的控制~不过没关系，筑巢行为嘛~也不是什么大事，只不过是远古基因里镌刻的返古行为罢了。他筑巢是想把你藏起来，让你跟他时时刻刻在一起。满足他就可以了。”  
“可是，他哭了……”  
“哭了？哎呀很正常啦~你不让他粘着你了吧。他当然会哭。”  
“不是，我说房间里的东西影响光照……”  
“嗯？不是吧，那你可小心了，筑巢的alpha如果被Omega嫌弃了自己的巢，他们会认为是Omega看不上自己，会充满不安全感。哭的会更厉害，行为会变得更极端。”  
“啊？那怎么办？”  
“快点度过发情期咯~”  
“要…要怎么做？”  
对面的人似乎是被呆呆的东海逗笑了。“他是你的alpha没错吧！让他尽快回复正常的方法，当然是，多，多，益，善。”

李东海满脑子问号，啥东西多多益善？

正想要开口问，对面的人好像有什么急事要挂电话了，留下一句：好好享受床上时光，有事再打电话来啊~ 就挂断了。

东海用自己匮乏的生理知识，开始了漫长的思索。

李赫宰终于拆完了所有纱帘，马上回到了卧室。看着正发呆的李东海，李赫宰忍不住眼泪打转。自己精心装饰的房间海海不喜欢，自己真是太差劲了。海海一定是想换一个更好的alpha了……  
呜………

李东海思考了很久，依旧觉得这是个无解的问题。突然听到一声呜咽，转头看到了泪眼朦胧的李赫宰。  
李东海见不得李赫宰哭，从小就见不得，因为李赫宰是他的“小媳妇”。  
咬了咬嘴唇，李东海开口呼唤：“赫宰啊，你过来。”  
终于要说出口了吗？我们要结束了吗？上帝啊，请让时间过得慢一点，再慢一点…让我多看几眼海海。李赫宰这样祈祷着。  
当李赫宰终于慢吞吞的挪到东海面前，却被东海的炸弹发言吓到了。  
“赫宰，我想要。”

？？？  
这次轮到李赫宰内心缓缓打出了一个………？  
海海想要啥？他想要啥？是我理解的那个意思吗？不不不，海海没跟别人有过身体上的关系，甚至他都不看“动影像”。两人一起长大，天天黏着，李赫宰不许李东海看那些乱七八糟的东西。  
海海还小，他说不定都不知道那是什么………  
可是可是………真的，不是吗？  
千头万绪只化作一句：“莫？”  
李东海下定了决心就要执行。他面色严肃正经的再次重复：“我们上床吧赫宰！”  
李赫宰头晕目眩：“啥？上床？海海你知道你在说什么吗？”

李东海此时神色坚定。“赫宰，我们做吧，如果你如此不安，那就让我完完全全成为你的。让你把我握在手心，让你的信息素成为我的绳索。”

“不行，医生说不可以。”李赫宰也收敛了神色，虽然依旧红着眼眶，但原则问题上，他毫不退缩。

李东海有点着急也有点生气，这是他想到的，唯一的办法。他既然是Omega，那么他没理由承受不住他的alpha。“可以，我说可以。如果你想要，那就可以，什么都可以。”

李赫宰用更低沉的声音拒绝着：“不可以，你会死的！”

“我的身体我知道，我可以。”李东海现在甚至有点痛恨李赫宰的有原则。我们不是alpha与Omega吗？我们不是相爱吗？那为什么要相互折磨彼此。如果你不安，那么我就把自己交给你。如果你怕我们不够亲密，那么我主动去拥抱你，亲吻你。如果这都不够，那么我们做爱，让汹涌的情欲来鉴定我们的感情。如果情欲不够，那么再加点疼痛也可以。只要我们相爱，只要我们信任彼此。  
我要我们白首偕老。

“不行！”

“李赫宰你看不起我？你不相信我！”李赫宰的拒绝让李东海也眼眶含泪。其实，alpha对Omega的拒绝，对Omega的伤害，不亚于Omega嫌弃alpha的巢。

李赫宰被不安、情欲影响着，又不得不理智。暴躁的用手耙了耙头发，粗着气低吼：“我没有！我只是不能忍受一点点失去你的可能！”

此时李东海的委屈，突然一下子被吹散了。李赫宰爱他，比起发情期的折磨，比起不能相互标记交配的痛苦，李赫宰更不能忍受失去东海。

李东海也是，他爱李赫宰，所以看不得他如此煎熬。

李东海伸手环住李赫宰的腰，注视着他的眼睛，一字一句，认真的，坚定的说：“赫宰，我爱你，我想成为你的，我们做吧！”

＊李东海的味道参考：蒂埃里·穆勒--天使淡香水

大家可以去搜搜这个香水，超级好看的，入手不亏。


	4. 四

李赫宰终于拆完了所有纱帘，马上回到了卧室。看着正发呆的李东海，李赫宰忍不住眼泪打转。自己精心装饰的房间海海不喜欢，自己真是太差劲了。海海一定是想换一个更好的alpha了……

呜………

李东海思考了很久，依旧觉得这是个无解的问题。突然听到一声呜咽，转头看到了泪眼朦胧的李赫宰。

李东海见不得李赫宰哭，从小就见不得，因为李赫宰是他的“小媳妇”。

咬了咬嘴唇，李东海开口呼唤：“赫宰啊，你过来。”

终于要说出口了吗？我们要结束了吗？上帝啊，请让时间过得慢一点，再慢一点…让我多看几眼海海。李赫宰这样祈祷着。

当李赫宰终于慢吞吞的挪到东海面前，却被东海的炸弹发言吓到了。

“赫宰，我想要。”

？？？

这次轮到李赫宰内心缓缓打出了一个………？

海海想要啥？他想要啥？是我理解的那个意思吗？不不不，海海没跟别人有过身体上的关系，甚至他都不看“动影像”。两人一起长大，天天黏着，李赫宰不许李东海看那些乱七八糟的东西。

海海还小，他说不定都不知道那是什么………

可是可是………真的，不是吗？

千头万绪只化作一句：“莫？”

李东海下定了决心就要执行。他面色严肃正经的再次重复：“我们上床吧赫宰！”

李赫宰头晕目眩：“啥？上床？海海你知道你在说什么吗？”

李东海此时神色坚定。“赫宰，我们做吧，如果你如此不安，那就让我完完全全成为你的。让你把我握在手心，让你的信息素成为我的绳索。”

“不行，医生说不可以。”李赫宰也收敛了神色，虽然依旧红着眼眶，但原则问题上，他毫不退缩。

李东海有点着急也有点生气，这是他想到的，唯一的办法。他既然是Omega，那么他没理由承受不住他的alpha。“可以，我说可以。如果你想要，那就可以，什么都可以。”

李赫宰用更低沉的声音拒绝着：“不可以，你会死的！”

“我的身体我知道，我可以。”李东海现在甚至有点痛恨李赫宰的有原则。我们不是alpha与Omega吗？我们不是相爱吗？那为什么要相互折磨彼此。如果你不安，那么我就把自己交给你。如果你怕我们不够亲密，那么我主动去拥抱你，亲吻你。如果这都不够，那么我们做爱，让汹涌的情欲来鉴定我们的感情。如果情欲不够，那么再加点疼痛也可以。只要我们相爱，只要我们信任彼此。

我要我们白首偕老。

“不行！”

“李赫宰你看不起我？你不相信我！”李赫宰的拒绝让李东海也眼眶含泪。其实，alpha对Omega的拒绝，对Omega的伤害，不亚于Omega嫌弃alpha的巢。

李赫宰被不安、情欲影响着，又不得不理智。暴躁的用手耙了耙头发，粗着气低吼：“我没有！我只是不能忍受一点点失去你的可能！”

此时李东海的委屈，突然一下子被吹散了。李赫宰爱他，比起发情期的折磨，比起不能相互标记交配的痛苦，李赫宰更不能忍受失去东海。

李东海也是，他爱李赫宰，所以看不得他如此煎熬。

李东海伸手环住李赫宰的腰，注视着他的眼睛，一字一句，认真的，坚定的说：“赫宰，我爱你，我想成为你的，我们做吧！”

李赫宰的泪水在眼眶中打转，一言不发，仔细打量着眼前的人。他想狠狠占有李东海。每个alpha都想狠狠占有自己的Omega。甚至有些极端的alpha会在失去理智后，对Omega做出一些超出世俗理解的事情。因此而死的Omega也不在少数。李赫宰在分化以后就接受了alpha健康教育，这些，他早就知道。  
alpha是危险的，自己现在对东海来说，是一种危险。

李东海明白李赫宰的想法。可他坚信，自己可以。如果连自己的alpha都不能承受，那叫什么Omega，不如全世界的人都分化成alpha算了。

李东海决定做那个先迈步的人。

伸出自己的大胳膊，一把把李赫宰抡上床。然后也跟着跳上床。  
李赫宰没想到李东海的执行力强到这样，一个不留神，就头昏脑涨的被李东海压在了床上。李东海伸手解着李赫宰的扣子，用力的把他的衬衫从肩膀上扒下来，胡乱的亲吻着李赫宰的肩膀和胸口的肌肉。手也渐渐滑到李赫宰的腹肌上。

李赫宰被这样的李东海震惊了。  
这是他深爱的东海，是他的Omega。李东海现在做的事情，是他午夜梦回里想过千千万万次的事情。可理智用细细小小的声音告诉他：李赫宰，不可以！  
李赫宰被这种又甜蜜又煎熬的亲密击中，他的脑袋一下子短路了，做不出任何反应。只能看着李东海毫无章法的在他身上乱舔乱摸。  
衣服很快就被李东海扒光了，李赫宰只剩内裤，就这样躺在床上任李东海为所欲为，一边忍耐翻滚的情欲，一边提醒自己要保护海海。

两人皮肤贴皮肤的亲了好久，依旧没有下一步的动作。  
李赫宰本来想的是，如果海海真的想要，那么，让海海主动，也免得自己万一控制不住伤到他。可，李东海这前戏，做的也太长了点……  
李赫宰身上的三角内裤包着鼓鼓一包，上面已经有了一个濡湿的小圆点。  
李东海恨不得把李赫宰全身上下都啃一遍了，可还是不得其法。终于李东海像断电了一样趴在李赫宰怀里，嘟囔着：“呀，都怪你上次不让我去跟同学看电影…我，我，我不会……”  
李赫宰几乎被这个答案可爱到心空。虽然很想忍住，但是还是被趴在他胸口的李东海听到了他的笑声。李赫宰本以为自己会挨打，没想到李东海把头用力往他怀里缩了缩，只露出两只红红的小耳朵。  
李赫宰环住李东海，在他耳边低声说：“没关系，我教你。”  
“我们一起学。”  
“每种我们都试试，海海告诉我你最喜欢哪个。”  
………  
……………  
…………………  
“最喜欢你。”


End file.
